Making My Own Paradise
by LariaKaiba
Summary: AU Bakura is forced to move to Paradise. But he soon finds out its not what he expected. He decides to defy The Rule secretly ofcourse and take matters into his own hands. warnings inside
1. Entry 1

I4ever: I'm back! With a new story  
  
Bakura: this cant be good  
  
Laria: Oh but it is, I think, weird, but still good  
  
Bakura: -_-;; you don't even know  
  
Laria: well... ok I don't know!  
  
Bakura: and you call your self an authoress  
  
Laria: I don't even know where this idea come form... Ryou just do the notes already  
  
Ryou: why do I have to! Bakura's the main character, make him do it.  
  
Laria: see he's the main character! He already has enough to do  
  
Ryou: alright, notes: this story has nothing to do with ygo really except the characters. This is half Bakura's point of view though his journal and the other half is what happens in the real world.  
  
Bakura: was that supposed to make sense?  
  
Laria: shut up, if you don't under stand it now you will at the end.  
  
Ryou: special signs:  
  
----- end entry  
  
*~*~*~* switch from journal to real world  
  
~*~*~*~*~ switch from real world to journal  
  
Laria: I think that's all the signs, if not I'll add more  
  
Ryou: warnings: yaoi, death, language  
  
I4ever: ok I think that's every thing. Now you can read the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making My Own Paradise  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[August 25 - Entry 1]  
  
My name is Bakura and I live in Paradise. Now I know what your thinking, paradise, a place of great happiness, everything is perfect, no worries at all. Yup that's Paradise alright. Oh look! I pig just flew by and it's raining malted milk balls! That perfect happiness shit is a lode of bull. Paradise is nothing like that, sure there's free food, housing and everything else. I guess that's pretty nice. I don't have to worry about being poor anymore because everyone has the same thing as everyone else.  
  
I haven't always lived in Paradise. Before today I lived in Egypt. I loved it there, everything about it, and I miss it just as much. I miss my old house, my friends, the way the sun warmed my skin in the morning after a cold night. But the two things I miss the most are my parents and my boyfriend, Kinoko. Well he was my boyfriend until we broke up 'cause I had to move. Oh yes, have I mentioned that I'm gay. I guess I should have mentioned that before, oh well.  
  
I don't know why my parents moved here, this place sucks. But I'll never get to ask them why now, 'cause, you see, they now live on the other side of Paradise. As soon as we got here I was taken by The Rule and they brought me here to live with the other 16 year olds.  
  
Oh I know what you're thinking now, what the hell is The Rule. The Rule is the back bone of Paradise, The Rule is everything, The Rule is Satin! In Paradise every decision is made for you, what you wear, what you eat, when you sleep. Ok ok it doesn't that bad, right? Hello!? Did you miss the line where I said EVERY DECISION! The Rule even decides who you date and even marry. It has to be someone of the opposite sex. Now aren't you glad I told you I was gay?  
  
Now, none of this probably wouldn't have bothered me, if it wasn't for the fact I hate being told what to do. Now I have to, if you don't follow The Rule then you'll be sentenced to death. So unless I want to die at a very young age I'll have to do what I'm told.  
  
You can't even say anything bad about what decisions they make or what they do either. They have video cameras and microphones everywhere. Well everywhere but the bathroom. I know this for a fact. As soon as I got to this house I checked every room and found each camera and microphone. There was none in the bath room. I'm glad because I don't think I'd be able to keep this journal. This journal is the last thing I have left of my parents. They gave me it just before we left our old house.  
  
Oh no, some ones here!  
  
-----  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura quickly closed the journal and hid it behind the toilet just as the bathroom door opened. Bakura looked up at the young man standing in the door way. He looked a lot like himself. He had long white hair, a bit longer then his own. But he looked innocent and pure. They stared at each other.  
  
"What are you doing on the floor, Bakura?" he asked, leaning on the doorway. He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I... uh, fell" Bakura lied "wait, how'd you know my name?"  
  
"The Rule" he said simply.  
  
"Well since you know my name isn't it fair that I know your name." Bakura said picking him self off the floor.  
  
"I'm Ryou" he said brushing some hair out of his face. "You're not hurt are you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"By the fall"  
  
"Oh, yes" Bakura slapped himself mentally "I mean no, I mean I'm fine."  
  
"Good" Ryou smiled "dinner is in a half an hour in the main mess hall just down the street."  
  
"Can you show me?"  
  
"That's why I'm here; I knew you wouldn't have known." Ryou said "by the way I'm your room mate"  
  
"That's good" Bakura sighed. "I won't have to live in this place alone."  
  
"I've been living here alone since I turned 16" Ryou said glancing down at his feet.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry" Bakura frowned.  
  
"No, its ok" Ryou looked up his checks slightly tinted with pink. "We'd better go, you never was to be late around here."  
  
Bakura nodded and followed Ryou out of the house. As they walked to the main mess hall Ryou gave Bakura a small tour of there part of Paradise. Bakura was half listening as he made a small map in his mind so he wouldn't get lost later. They walked past an incredibly tall building. Bakura practically stained his neck looking up at it. He was really interested in this place but Ryou walked right past it like it wasn't even there.  
  
"What's this building?" Bakura asked. Ryou stopped and looked back at him.  
  
"That's The Rule H.Q." Ryou said softly "if I was you I'd forget it was even here. You don't need to know about it until you're called to come here. And you never want to be called here."  
  
Ryou shuddered slightly and glanced at a guillotine that stood out side the building. Bakura noticed it, it made him very uneasy.  
  
"Lets go" Ryou said turning away from it. "We're almost there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laria: I think I'm going to like writing this story.  
  
Bakura: I hope your going to like writing it, you're the authoress  
  
Laria: well I just hope the readers like it. Ryou, please do the flames, disclaimer and ending.  
  
Ryou: *sigh* Laria does not own ygo, flames welcome, R+R! 


	2. Entry 8

Laria: yay! 4 reviews! And people are predicting stuff for the future, thanks Windy Bakura!  
  
Bakura: I can't believe some one reviewed this  
  
Laria: just because you don't like my story doesn't mean other people don't.  
  
Bakura: *mumbles something*  
  
Laria: what was that?  
  
Bakura: nothing!  
  
Laria: Ryou!  
  
Ryou: yes?  
  
Laria: get out here and do the notes and stuff  
  
Ryou: yes Laria-sama! Warnings: yaoi, death, language and don't fore get the special signs:  
  
----- end entry  
  
*~*~*~* switch from journal to real world  
  
~*~*~*~*~ switch from real world to journal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making My Own Paradise  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[September 1 - Entry 8]  
  
Classes started today. I was really excited to go because it would give me a chance to meet some new people. Sure Ryou, Yugi and Joey are ok but I need to get out and get to know others. And since we'll be in the same class we'll have something in common.  
  
When I got to the classroom I was a little scared. I was going to be behind in my class. Every one had already started it back in January. To top it off they put me in the science class. Its not that I hate science, I'm just really bad at it. I wonder what would happen if I failed my class?  
  
I entered the class and most everyone was there already. They were in small groups talking quietly to themselves. No one noticed I was even there, well almost no one.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura stood there looking around the classroom at everyone. There were small groups spread out around the classroom. But one person caught his attention. He had platinum colored hair that stuck up. He was sitting there quietly reading to himself.  
  
"Aren't you that kid that lives alone?" Bakura blinked and turned around. Another boy with light brown hair and blue eyes was speaking to him.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"Sure, if that's your name" he said.  
  
"On, no, I'm not Ryou" Bakura said.  
  
"Is Ryou then one that lives alone then?" the blue eyed boy asked.  
  
"Yes, well not anymore, I'm his new room mate." Bakura said "my name's Bakura"  
  
"Good for you" he scoffed. Then he walked past Bakura and sat down next to the one reading the book.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After that the teacher, Mr. Pegasus, came in and gave us our seats. I was put in-between the platinum haired boy and the blue eyed one. I wasn't to happy about having to sit next to the blue eyed one, but after I got to know him I realized he was pretty cool. And so was the other one.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura sat down in his seat just as the blue eyed boy came over and sat his stuff at the same table Bakura was at.  
  
"Hello again, Bakura" he said as the platinum haired boy sat his stuff down on the opposite side of Bakura.  
  
"Bakura?" he raised an eyebrow. Bakura looked at him; his eyes were a beautiful shade of violet. "I thought his name was Ryou."  
  
"Nope, this ones name is Bakura" the other one said "he said he was Ryou's room mate."  
  
"I thought he lived alone"  
  
"So did I"  
  
The platinum haired boy looked down at Bakura.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Bakura" Bakura started.  
  
"Yes we know that"  
  
"I just moved here from Egypt about a week ago."  
  
The platinum haired boy smiled and sat down next to Bakura, his violet eyes shining. The blue eyed boy sat down as well. They had to whisper because class had started.  
  
"What was it like there? How long were you living there?" he asked Bakura "oh by the way, I'm Marik, and that's Seto"  
  
Marik pointed at the blue eyed boy. Seto rolled his eyes and went back to listening to Pegasus.  
  
"Oh don't mind him; he's always grumpy in the morning." Marik paused. "Actually, he's always grumpy."  
  
Marik snickered quietly as Seto glared at him.  
  
"You know if you don't start paying attention you're going to fail, again"  
  
"I did not fail" Marik said angrily. "You're just jealous because I did better then you."  
  
"Whatever" Seto want back to paying attention to Pegasus. Marik looked at Bakura.  
  
"I really did do better then him. So what's Egypt like?" Marik asked excitedly.  
  
"It's the most beautiful place on earth. The sun is always shining and the pyramids are totally breath taking."  
  
"I would love to live there" Marik sighed "it would be nice to see the sun."  
  
"You've never seen the sun?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Nope, Seto and I have lived in Paradise all out lives and never seen the sun" Marik pointed out the window in the classroom. "Every day those thick black clouds cover the sky."  
  
"Man, that's gotta suck"  
  
"It does"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
We spent the rest of the day talking about Egypt. Marik was very interested in it. It turns out that the book he was reading was about Egypt, after lunch Seto gave up on trying to pay attention with us sitting there talking and joined in. I guess my class isn't going to be as bad as I thought.  
  
-----  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laria: awww Bakura finally made some friends out side of Ryou's little group. Isn't that sweet Bakura?  
  
Bakura: *eye twitch* I refuse to answer that  
  
Laria: why?  
  
Bakura: two words, awww and sweet  
  
Laria: -_-;;  
  
Ryou: R+R! 


	3. Entry 31

Laria: ^_^ another chapter, you know what that means  
  
Bakura: some one actually reviewed  
  
Laria: smart-ass.  
  
Bakura: that's why I'm here.  
  
Laria: your only here because I made you.  
  
Bakura: unfortunately.  
  
Ryou: would you two stop fighting for once?  
  
Laria and Bakura: NO!  
  
Ryou: warnings: Yaoi & Death  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making My Own Paradise  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[September 24 - Entry 31]  
  
Gods Marik was right about the sun never shining. I've been here almost a month and haven't seen it once. It's so dark and gloomy here because of the clouds. It's really depressing.  
  
On a lighter note I'm actually doing good in my class. I'm glad Marik afforded to help me. But even with his help it's still hard for me. I realized at a young age I would never be good at science. That happened in third grade when I set the science lab on fire. It burnt down. We weren't even using flammable chemicals!  
  
Luckily we haven't started using chemicals. But we are learning about Ecosystems and that shit. Who really cares about that anyway? I don't. I don't get why they make us learn this nonsense. Oh well, I'll just have to live with it.  
  
I went over to Marik's house today after school so he could help me on my homework. When I got there I met his room mate, and twin brother, Malik. They look a lot like but Malik's hair isn't spiked. Marik probably spiked his so they could be told apart.  
  
I didn't get to talk to Malik much because; ironically he was going to my house. He and Ryou are in the same English class and they are partners for an essay. So I and Marik said good bye then we went to work.  
  
We finished our work quickly and spent the rest of our time sitting on the couch talking and just enjoying each others company. After awhile we ran out of things to talk about and we just sat there in silence until something crossed my mind.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Marik and Bakura sat on the couch together. Bakura was laying down, his head supported by the armrest and his legs on Marik's lap. Marik was sitting upright flipping though the pages in his book on Egypt. There was a comforting silence broken only by the paper turning in the book.  
  
Bakura had been thinking about his past, he still missed his home. He was starting to like Paradise, a little, but it'll never be his home. His home will forever be in Egypt. Where Kinoko was. Oh how he missed him.  
  
"Do you ever think about love?" Bakura asked. Marik looked up from the book.  
  
"Love?"  
  
"You do know what love is?" Bakura asked. "Right?"  
  
"Yeah I know what it is, but I don't think too much about it" Marik said closing his book "I mean, what's the point? The Rule is just going to pick who you end up with. You have to choice in the matter."  
  
"I guess your right" Bakura said glancing up at the ceiling. There was a pause.  
  
"Do you ever think about love?" Marik asked. Bakura continued to stare at the ceiling.  
  
"Yes" Bakura said simply "every day I think about my old boyfriend back in Egypt."  
  
"Boyfriend?" Marik said "you mean your-"  
  
"Gay, yes" Bakura interrupted he sat up a little and looked at Marik. "That's not a problem is it?"  
  
"Oh no, it's not" Marik said "it's just, you didn't seem like the gay type"  
  
"Never judge a book by its cover" Bakura smiled causing Marik to chuckle.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I felt so content being around Marik when we were alone. It felt, right. The only other times I've been with him were during class with everyone else around. But even then I felt something. Being around him makes me feel warm, complete.  
  
Shit, I think I've fallen for Marik. Why do I get the feeling The Rule isn't going to like this? Maybe after hearing that I'm gay they'll pair me with a guy. Yeah right and I'm the Queen of England, and no I'm not the Queen of England. Even if they did pair me with a guy it wouldn't be the same as it would be if I was with Marik.  
  
Maybe we could have a secret relationship behind the backs of The Rule. If we did we'd have to be very careful not to get caught, if we did its death for sure. I don't care, if I have to live in this Ra forsaken place, I'm going to be happy!  
  
I'm going to tell Marik that I love him tomorrow. Hopefully he feels the same way. But wasn't if he doesn't... what if this ruins our friendship. Damn why does this always have to be so hard. It was even harder when I first loved Kinoko. He didn't even know I was gay.  
  
Well actually I was going to tell him but he beat me to it. The day that I had finally convinced myself I would tell him he came up and told me. I was really relived because it's a lot easier to tell someone something like that if they say it first.  
  
But I know Marik's never going to tell me first. He has lived in Paradise all his life. He follows The Rule faithfully, like every one else. I have always been known for being different, a rebel. Even if I am living in Paradise, that's not going to change.  
  
-----  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i4ever: there you go chapter three for your reading enjoyment  
  
Laria: sorry if you're disappointed that Ryou and Bakura didn't end up together, Windy. But I have plans for my little Ryou.  
  
Ryou: that really doesn't sound like a good thing coming from you  
  
Laria: oh but it is *grins*  
  
Ryou: ok now I know it's not a good thing, R+R!  
  
P.S. has anyone noticed that ever since Mikari's review all the reviews have been two days apart O.o;; 


	4. Entry 34

Laria: more reviews!  
  
Ryou: that are still two days apart.  
  
Laria: I know!! It freaky  
  
Bakura: Laria, you are the only freaky thing here  
  
Laria: uh!  
  
Ryou: Yami! Be nice!  
  
Bakura: why should I?  
  
Laria: because I'm the authoress and I have the power to kill people off.  
  
Bakura: so? I'd rather die then stay in this story  
  
Laria: I wouldn't kill off the main character, I have others in mind  
  
Bakura: *gulp*  
  
Ryou: Warnings: Yoai and death, Disclaimer: Laria does not own YGO  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making My Own Paradise  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[September 27 - Entry 34]  
  
Ok so it took me three days, but I told Malik. Though now I wish I hadn't. I think he's afraid of me. And to top it all off Ryou's starting to think there's something wrong with me. He brought it up while we were walking to classes today...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Bakura" Ryou said softly as he and Bakura turned the corner, they could see the class building in the distance. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Huh?" Bakura was confused.  
  
"I've noticed you spend a lot of time in the bathroom." Ryou bowed his head a little and his hair fell into his eyes. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Bakura looked at him; he had to think of something fast.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just..." what to say what to say... "Very hygienic"  
  
Ryou looked at him.  
  
"So is that how you keep you hair so white?" he joked "you wash it five million times a day."  
  
"I guess you could say that" Bakura took hold of one of his room mates sliver locks, "but the question is, how do you keep yours so white?"  
  
Ryou smiled.  
  
"Old age"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Luckily Ryou is going over to Malik's, because in order to tell Marik with out The Rule finding out o have to tell him in the bathroom. Ryou might think it's pretty strange if both of us were in there. During lunch I told Marik I had something important I needed to tell him.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura, Marik, and Seto were sitting by each other in the Class Mess Hall. Yugi and Joey were sitting a crossed from them. Bakura was helping Yugi. He was in the math class and Bakura excelled in math.  
  
"...then you take the negative of the square root of one thousand one hundred and twenty and dived that by eight and you'll have your answer."  
  
Bakura slid the notebook back to Yugi. He looked down at it; everyone else looked at Bakura dumbfounded.  
  
"Raise your hand if you think that sounded like gibberish" Seto said. Then he, Marik and Joey raised there hands.  
  
"well you guys think its gibberish, I finally understand it" Yugi said putting the notebook back in his bag. "Arigotou Bakura"  
  
"no problem, I love math" Bakura said.  
  
"it's a pity they put you in the science class" Joey said.  
  
"yeah, you suck at science" Seto said  
  
"Don't I know it" Marik sighed "it's like your brain rejects anything that has to do with science."  
  
"I think it does" Bakura said just as the bell telling them it was time to go back to class rang. The five teens rose to there feet and quickly headed back to there classes. On the Bakura pulled Marik back behind everyone.  
  
"You're coming over after classes, right?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I was planning on it" Marik said "why?"  
  
"I-I have something important to tell you"  
  
"Oh" Marik raised an eyebrow and keep walking.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Oh gods that was hard itself. But the real challenge was yet to come. I had never done anything so hard, ever. Not even when we used to do those stupid corruptive games in Gym. You know those games where you have to cross the gym without touching the floor. Or carry a bottle of water on a plate attached to string.  
  
It also scared the shit out of me. A million things were running though my mind. How would he react? What will he say? What if we're caught? Do I need a hair cut? Ok so the last one was irrelevant but I had about every question known to man swimming though my head at once. But still I had to do it. This was it.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Marik walked into Bakura's house. Bakura followed and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Alright" Marik said turning to Bakura "what's so important you had to tell me here?"  
  
Bakura glanced around nervously.  
  
"Follow me"  
  
Bakura lead Marik upstairs.  
  
"Bakura, what's up?" Marik asked "you've been acting weird for the past couple days"  
  
Bakura didn't answer. He just led Marik deeper into the house. He stopped out side the bathroom. He opened the door. Marik gave Bakura a weird look. Bakura just ignored it and dragged Marik into the bathroom closing the door swiftly behind them.  
  
"Bakura what are-"Bakura placed a finger on Marik's lips and hushed him.  
  
"The only reason we're here is because if The Rule ever heard what I say I'd be beheaded before you can even say guillotine" Bakura whispered moving away from the door a little more.  
  
"Was that supposed to explain why we're in the god damned bathroom?" Marik whispered back.  
  
"Not interlay" Bakura said "you see there are cameras and microphones everywhere"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"There aren't any in the bathroom" Bakura grinned.  
  
"Really"  
  
Bakura nodded.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?"  
  
Bakura opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Bakura flushed a deep red and Marik raised and eyebrow. Bakura turned away.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Bakura turned his head a little Marik could see half of his face. His cheeks were still a little pink.  
  
"Aishiteru" Bakura whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I didn't see Marik first reaction because I had closed my eyes. But when I finally opened my eyes he looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. You know the look that says 'holy shit what the hell is that!' he opened his mouth, as if to speak, but just closed it again and shook he's head.  
  
Luckily at that moment Ryou opened the door. Marik and I both jumped. Marik quickly turned to Ryou and said he had to leave. So with a quick goodbye to Ryou and one more glance at me he was gone.  
  
I sank to the floor and leaned against the side of the tub, fighting back tears. Ryou asked if I waned to be alone, I shook my head yes. So he left, closing the door. A silent tear fell down my cheek. Why did I have to tell him? I just fucked something else, like always. Marik will probably never want to talk to me again. He'll tell Seto and he'll desert me too. I'll become an out cast and no one will ever wan to be around me anymore.  
  
Or maybe I'll get lucky and Marik will tell The Rule. Then The Rule will kill me. I would die, and no one would care.  
  
-----  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laria: wow! Long chapter. And a little angst as a bonus  
  
Bakura: you really know how to make someone feel all warm and fuzzy inside  
  
Laria: don't I  
  
Ryou: R+R!! 


	5. Entry 35

Laria: yay! Time for another chapter, I was gonna wait till the weekend but my great aunt, or something like that died so I'm going down to Georgia with my dad to go the funereal and I wont be back till Monday,  
  
Bakura: *sarcastically* awww what a touching story  
  
Ryou: Yami be nice.  
  
Bakura: why should I?  
  
Laria: didn't we go over this last chapter?  
  
Bakura: oh yeah, you can kill people  
  
Laria: *nods*  
  
Bakura: *shuts up*  
  
Ryou: I think we all know what the warnings are by now, and Laria still doesn't own ygo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making My Own Paradise  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[September 28 - Entry 35]  
  
Today was the happiest day of my life. Now I know your thinking, how the hell was today so good when yesterday was so shitty? Well if you'd let me explain then you wouldn't have to ask so many questions, now would you? Anyway...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura sat alone in the class room doodling silently. Neither Marik nor Seto were there yet. He wasn't surprised; they probably didn't want to be around him. Or so he thought... Seto walked up, sat his stuff down and took his seat looking around.  
  
"Hey where's Marik?"  
  
Bakura just shrugged and went back to his doodling. Bakura was getting really worried though; class was going to start soon. He didn't know what would happen if you were late for class, but whatever it is it can't be good, and he didn't want it to happen to Marik.  
  
Bakura was lost in his own thoughts. He didn't see Marik walk in the room. He moved over to Bakura. He cupped his hand around Bakura's ear, Bakura jumped slightly because he didn't know Marik was behind him.  
  
"Aishiteru" Marik whispered just loud enough for Bakura to hear him, but no one else. Marik then quickly sat down in his seat. Bakura blinked as his brain processed what Marik had just said.  
  
"Really?" Bakura asked. Marik nodded. Bakura's cheeks were tinted pink as he grinned, which made Marik snicker.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I was so happy, and relived. I spent the rest of class just sitting there grinning like a Caesar cat. I think this was the only day I ever paid attention in class. Both Marik and Seto were surprised. Seto didn't know what Marik had told me but he said that he should say it more often, maybe I'd pass they class. Me and Marik just looked at each other and laughed. Seto just looked at us like we were crazy.  
  
After class we both went to Marik's house. We met up with Malik on the way. He noticed that I looked extremely happy about something, and that Ryou had mentioned that I looked awful the day before. He said that I looked like I had received the Death Sentence. That was probably because I felt like I had. Malik also said that Ryou was really worried about me; I had seemed to be acting strange. So I told Malik to tell Ryou that I'm still trying to adjust to this new life style. It's so different here then it is back in Egypt. That wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie either.  
  
When we got home Malik went on because he was heading to Mokuba's, one of his friends, house. So Marik and I went to the bathroom to talk.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Marik was sitting on the seat of the toilet. Bakura sat on the floor by the tub like he was the day before.  
  
"I can't believe you thought that" Marik said Bakura had just told him what he was think after Marik had left. "There would have been people who would have cared if you died."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Well" Marik thought for a sec. "even if I would have done that I would have cared."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure! You're a great friend and an interesting person. I bet Seto and Ryou would miss you too, and who knows, maybe Malik would have to."  
  
"I guess your right" Bakura said  
  
"See"  
  
"But I'm not that interesting"  
  
"of course you are" Marik said moving down next to Bakura "you live in Egypt! And you're the only person I know to go against The Rule"  
  
"I wish I could back to Egypt though." Bakura sighed "get away from this awful place."  
  
"I want to go to Egypt too" Marik said dreamily "I want to see the sun. I want to make my own choices... I want to be free."  
  
Bakura looked at Marik who was lost in reverie. There was so much depth in his words, so much, power. Marik had probably wanted to say that out loud all his life. Everyone in Paradise did. They want to be free. Marik came out of his trance and looked into Bakura's chocolate eyes. Bakura slowly moved closer to Marik until there lips met in a chaste kiss. Marik was a little shocked, but then leaned into the kiss. After a minute or so they pulled apart.  
  
"You'll see Egypt someday" Bakura said softly "I'll make sure of that"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah" Bakura said "some one as wonderful as you shouldn't be forced to live in Paradise"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I made a promise to myself that I'd someday get out of Paradise, and that'll show Marik eygpt. I never break my promises, EVER  
  
-----  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laria: see I'm not that mean, Bakura's happy finally  
  
Bakura: to bad it won't last for long  
  
Laria: you don't know that  
  
Bakura: I know you  
  
Laria: *evil grin*  
  
Ryou: R+R! 


	6. Entry 54

Laria: hey all sorry I haven't updated lately, but as you know I was supposed to be down in Georgia  
  
Bakura: but she wasn't  
  
Laria: -.- thank you Bakura  
  
Bakura: any time  
  
Laria: yes I didn't go down with my dad, and stayed home all weekend  
  
Bakura: on the computer  
  
Laria: I wasn't on all the time!  
  
Bakura: and I'm...  
  
Laria: *smacks Bakura*  
  
Bakura: O.  
  
Laria: good, now I can continue  
  
Ryou: Laria will never own YGO, so I don't know why I even bother  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making My Own Paradise  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[October 17 - Entry 54]  
  
Not much has happened lately, but that might change soon. Next month The Rule is going to start dating. Me, Marik and Seto are the only ones who know though. Now I bet you wondering why we're the only ones who know aren't you.  
  
Well curiosity finally got to me; I had to know what was inside The Rule H.Q. It had been eating away at me ever since the first day. That guillotine had always stopped me from getting to close. I knew it was probably out there to scare, they didn't use it. But it was still incriminating  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to go in. but the problem was, how could I get in with out being seen, I couldn't just go in, that was against The Rule. Only if you called to The Rule H.Q. can you go in. A dilemma. I hate dilemmas, they get in the way. I guess that's why its called a dilemma.  
  
I had to find another way in. early this morning; before anyone else was up I got up and dressed. I quietly left and walked quickly to The Rule H.Q. I casually walked around to the back of the building. Maybe there was an open window or something I could climb through. I font found something better, a ventilation shaft. I moved a big wooden box that was back there under the shaft and climbed up into it.  
  
The shaft was really dirty; dust clung to my shirt and clothes. I crawled swiftly and quietly though the shaft. I didn't know where I was going, I didn't care. I stop every once in a while at open shafts. Every time I did no one was around. I knew some one from The Rule had to be around. I just had to find them.  
  
After a half an hour or so of crawling though the filthy shaft and not seeing anyone I was about to give up. Then I heard some voices. One of them kinda sounded like Pegasus. I went a little deeper and ended up right above them.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Isn't it a little early to start Croquet?" someone with blond hair and an American bandana asked.  
  
"We have a bigger group then ever, Keith" Croquet said. "We have to get it done by the end of the year."  
  
"I have to go with Keith on this one" Pegasus said "there to young"  
  
"I don't think there ready for something like this" Keith said  
  
"Well there's no reason to argue" Croquet told the other two "Master Kumade has told me to start."  
  
"But there to young!" Keith told them yet again  
  
"Would you like to take it up with Master Kumade?" Croquet asked. "I'm sure Master would love to hear about it"  
  
"No" Keith said leaning back in his seat.  
  
"So what pairings did you have in mind?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I stayed there and listened to what they were saying but eventually Pegasus had to go because he had class. All three of them left. I dropped down into the room and swiped the list of pairings. I knew the longer I stayed in the room the more danger I was putting myself in so I quickly climbed back into the shaft and crawled out.  
  
I got out and headed toward the main road, just as Marik and Malik walked by. I ran the rest of the way there and when I got to the road they weren't far in front of me.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura called out to the two platinum haired boys in front of him.  
  
"Oi! Marik! Malik!"  
  
The two turned and saw Bakura jogging toward them. His hair was more disheveled then usual and he had dirt in it, along with his shoulders, hands, and knees.  
  
"Kura! What happened to you?" Marik asked.  
  
"Ryou's been looking for you" Malik said "he said that you weren't home this morning."  
  
"Oh, well, I..." Bakura thought "I had something I needed to do"  
  
"What" Marik asked "did you have to burry a dead body? You look like you've been around in a dirt pile."  
  
"Bakura blinked and glanced down at his clothes. He tried to get the dust off but some of it didn't want to let go.  
  
"Never mind that" Bakura said "we'd better get to class, don't want to be late."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I'm glad I put the list in my back pocket so they didn't question that. But when we got to the class room I took it out and showed it to Marik and Seto  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura pulled the list out of his back pocket. Marik instantly noticed it.  
  
"What's that?" he asked. Bakura looked around to make sure no one was close by. Mia walked by and sat down in her seat in front of them.  
  
"It's the pairing list" Bakura said quietly "there going to start dating next month."  
  
"Really? Who am I with?" Seto asked. Bakura ran his index finger down the list until he found 'Seto'  
  
"Your with Isis"  
  
"You lucky dog" Marik said "she's hot"  
  
Bakura looked at Marik, who snickered  
  
"Marik, you're with Serenity"  
  
"She's cool" Marik shrugged "so who are you with?"  
  
"Anzu" Bakura grimaced  
  
"Aw man I'm sorry"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Anzu, of all people. Anzu is this really obnoxious, preppy, annoying girl in Ryou's class. I hate her; I don't know how any one can stand her. But surprisingly she still has friends, and all the guys want her, well all the stupid ones at least.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"How'd you get this?" Seto asked looking at the list.  
  
"I went into The Rule H.Q." Bakura said quieter then usual  
  
"You did what!?"  
  
"I don't believe you did that" Marik said "you would have been seen! You would have been killed!"  
  
"Not where I was" Bakura said  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"In the ventilation shaft."  
  
"Kura," Marik said seriously "promise me you'll never go in there again. I don't want to lose you"  
  
"Ok," Bakura said "I promise"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I wasn't planning on going back there anyways. I felt even more uncomfortable inside then out side by the guillotine. I hate that place, everything about it. I think I'll take Ryou's advice and forget it was even there.  
  
-----  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laria: I think that's the longest chapter yet.  
  
Bakura: no kiddin  
  
Ryou: it's about time you to got along  
  
Laria: that's only because I'm in a good mood.  
  
Bakura: Laria in a good mood, that can't be good.  
  
Laria: of course it can, this time  
  
Bakura: Oo  
  
Laria: anyways, I'm starting something new and original, a contest. Here's the deal at the end of each chapter I'll have a contest question and a special prize for whoever gets it right. Ok Bakura, you can read the rules  
  
Bakura: fine, Rule #1: you must answer with the correct answer. Rule #2: you must have a working E-mail and if you don't have an account you'll have to put it in the review so Laria can get it because she'll be E-mailing the prizes to the winners Rule #3: It doesn't matter if you have one before, you can win more then once. Rule #4: Only one person can win per chapter. Rule #5: if no one answers the question right I will take whoever is closest. If no one is remotely close to the correct answer then the first person to review wins. #6: Contest only last for one chapter. Once the next chapter is posted the contest is over. Please make sure you look ahead to see if the chapter contest is over.  
  
Laria: ok I think that's all the rules now for the prizes. PLUSHIES! Well not real plushies but there cute pics. Each chapter there will be a different plushie. ^_^ alright Ryou, the contest question, prize and ending.  
  
Ryou: Contest Question #1: in the anime series where did Malik and Bakura first meet? Contest #1 Prize: Seto Kaiba Plushie.  
  
Laria: easy right? Don worry they get harder, trust me  
  
Ryou: R+R! 


	7. Entry 56

Laria: sorry I haven't updated lately but my mum decided to be the root of all evil and take almost everything away from me.  
  
Bakura: excuses, excuses  
  
Laria: I'd like to see you come up with a better one  
  
Bakura: Laria couldn't update because she was foolish and challenged me to a duel and lost so I trapped her in the Shadow Realm until Ryou realized what I did and rescued her  
  
Laria: -.-  
  
Bakura: *smirks*  
  
Laria: anyway back to important matters, Thanks to everyone who reviewed, every one who answered the Contest Question and special thanks to Windy Bakura, the winner of the first contest. Everyone else was right she was just the first to review.  
  
Bakura: can we get on with the story; your fans are looking kinda restless.  
  
Laria: yeah...  
  
Ryou: Laria does not, nor will not ever own YGO  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making My Own Paradise  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[October 19 - Entry 56]  
  
I'm going to Kill Mai. You know a couple days ago when I was telling Seto and Marik about the dating? Well Mai was eavesdropping. That normally wouldn't be a bad thing but its what she did with the information that pisses me off. She told Anzu I was paired with her Ra damnit!  
  
Yup, turns out Mai and Anzu are the best of friends. They tell each other everything and that's an understatement. They are the gossip queens around here. They like know everything around here, or least they think they do. But they have no idea about me and Marik's secret rendezvous in the bathroom.  
  
Well anyways as soon as Anzu found out she started to hang all over me. Not very much at first but more and more everyday. It sucks having someone like Anzu hanging around you everyday. She started hanging all over me today at lunch in front of Marik and Seto.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura sat down at the lunch table a crossed from Marik and Seto.  
  
"Is it just me or does the science work just gets harder and harder" Bakura said poking his food with his fork.  
  
"It's just you" Marik said causally looking at his food.  
  
"Very interesting lunch today." Seto said  
  
"Lunch?" Bakura said "I thought it was the Art Class projects gone horribly wrong"  
  
Marik and Seto tried there hardest not to laugh.  
  
"Kura-Bear!" some one screamed from behind Bakura. He was hugged from behind and he knew instantly who it was.  
  
"Anzu" he growled trying to get her hands off him. Marik and Seto stared at her as she sat down beside Bakura.  
  
"Kura-Bear" Anzu repeated "I missed you! why didn't you wait for me after classes?"  
  
Bakura looked like he could stab her with the fork in his hand  
  
"oh I'm sorry" Bakura said sarcastically "I'll try to remember next time"  
  
"ok love" Anzu hugged Bakura again then got up and went over to sit with Mai. Bakura rolled his eyes then looked back at Marik and Seto, who almost fell over laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I hope that dating information I got was wrong. If I get stuck marring that thing then its going to be a short life for one of us, and I can tell you all it aint gonna be me. P.S. were starting to use chemicals in class, Ra help us all...  
  
-----  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laria: short chapter I'm sorry, next one will be longer though, I promise! Now for the next contest!  
  
Ryou: Contest Question #2: In Aribic, what does 'Malik' mean? Contest Prize #2: Isis Ishtar Plushie  
  
Laria: there you go, good luck! 


	8. Entry 64

Laria: sorry about the slow updates, blame it on band.  
  
Bakura: do you always have to blame everything on something else?  
  
Laria: well festival was canceled because of rain so now we had yet one more week of Marching Season. But WE GOT A ONE AT FESTIVAL!!!!!! That's the highest rating you can get.  
  
Bakura: *coughyoushouldhavegotathreecough*  
  
Laria: *glares* ok contest information, the winner, again is Windy Bakura. Rnij did have the right answer but no e-mail. You have to remember to give me that or else you can't win.  
  
Bakura: incase you all want to know 'Malik' means king  
  
Laria: and you wonder why he wants to be pharaoh, he was named for it.  
  
Bakura: I doubt that's the reason  
  
Laria: so?  
  
Ryou: disclaimer: if Laria owned YGO she'd be able to outlaw marching season at QHS.  
  
Bakura: oh yeah and remember that Death warning..... That applies in this chapter *happy dance*  
  
Laria: P.S. I used to be on Gametalk but I left for a two weeks and never went back, my names were: Goddess of Evil, Goddess of Mushrooms, and Laria*Star and Laria*Kaiba  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making My Own Paradise  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Oct. 27 - Entry 64]  
  
Oh today was such a good day, well most of it, and not for Anzu. Today started out like every other day since Anzu found out about the dating thing, Anzu hanging off me. I haven't had anytime outside of class to be with Marik because of her. She just can't take a hint.  
  
That was the same, and classes went the same and classes went the same, oh yeah Marik and Seto are keeping a close eye on me so I don't burn the class building down. After classes I walked with Ryou back to our house, Anzu not to far behind, like always. Not much changes around here.  
  
Once we got home Ryou went over to Malik and Marik's house. I really wanted to go with him but I knew Anzu would follow. Ever since she's been hanging around I haven't been able to spend any time with Marik. It sucks.  
  
Well I went inside my house leaving Anzu outside with out saying a word. I went up to my room to put my class stuff away. When I got back downstairs there was Anzu sitting on my couch, poor couch. I wonder if we can get a new one.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura stepped into the living room to see a brown headed girl sitting on the couch. She turned around and smiled. Bakura growled.  
  
"You again"  
  
"Hey baby" Anzu said getting up and striding over to him. "I hope you don't mind I let myself in"  
  
"What if I do?" Bakura asked in a low voice.  
  
"Nonsense!" Anzu giggled running her fingers though his hair. He got the sudden urge to take a shower and wash his hair, five times.  
  
"You I have been thinking" Anzu said stepping closer to Bakura. Bakura took a step backwards away from her only to find himself up against the wall  
  
"What?" Bakura asked even though he had a feeling he didn't want to know.  
  
"I've been thinking that we make a great couple." Anzu said "I can just feel the chemistry between us."  
  
Bakura stared at her like she had lost her mind, which, he thought, she probably had.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if The Rule paired us together for marriage" Anzu continued brushing some of her hair behind her ear. "Wouldn't that be wonderful?"  
  
"No" Bakura said trying to get away but Anzu stopped him.  
  
"I've also been thinking" Anzu said moving a bit closer to him. "This is the first time being completely alone. None of your annoying friends or your stupid room mate around."  
  
Bakura growled again and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Ryou is not stupid"  
  
"You're such a tease" Anzu laughed "pretending to stick up for him like that"  
  
Bakura didn't say anything and continued to glower at her.  
  
"As I was saying" Anzu said not even paying attention to Bakura "we are some made for each other. I can tell you love me even though you don't show it. I know how guys are around there friends."  
  
"You do, do you?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Oh yeah they don't like showing weakness"  
  
"The only weakness I'm showing is the fact-" Bakura was cut off as Anzu forced him into a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That was the most disgusting thing I've ever been forced to do. It didn't last very long until I pushed her on the ground. I probably would have killed the bitch right then and there if some people from The Rule hadn't come and took her. Ten minutes later every one was called to the outside of The Rule H.Q.  
  
Once I got there I could see Anzu standing by the guillotine. Her hands were handcuffed and she was being held by that Keith guy, and Croquet was up there to.  
  
I quickly found Marik, who was with Malik and Ryou. As soon as they saw me they instantly asked what happened. Before I could get a word out Croquet started talking.  
  
I didn't really listen to what he was saying. I knew he was talking about Anzu breaking The Rule and stuff. I also knew she would receive the death penalty, that's what happens. I, myself, was really excited that she was finally gets what's coming to her.  
  
Once Croquet was done talking I thought they'd take her inside to kill her or something like that. Boy I was wrong. Croquet raised his hand and Keith shoved Anzu to her knees right behind the guillotine. Anzu's head was stuffed though the hole.  
  
I couldn't believe that they actually used that old guillotine. I watched wide-eyed as Croquet dropped his hand and the blade fell, cutting Anzu's head clean off. That may have looked old, but the blade was new.  
  
Afterwards when we were back home one some people from The Rule came with our dating assignments. They most have rethought the pairings because it turns out I was supposed to be with Mia and Ryou was going to be with Anzu. Well now that she's gone Ryou isn't with anyone. I fell sorry for him. First he has to live alone until I came. Then after I came his partner gets killed. It's almost like he's destined to be alone.  
  
-----  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laria: yay!!! I killed Anzu!!  
  
Bakura and Ryou: YAY!!!  
  
Laria: ok contest time!  
  
Bakura and Ryou: YAY!!!  
  
Laria: you can tell I'm in a good mood because Bakura hasn't said anything mean yet  
  
Bakura: yet  
  
Laria: ok on with the question  
  
Ryou: Contest Question #3: Who says this quote, "even this blood won't quench my thirst for death" Contest Prize #3: Yugi Muto Plushie  
  
Bakura: hint! You can easily find the answer on Laria's website.  
  
Laria: Bakura!! You're not allowed to give hints!  
  
Bakura: to late ^_^ 


	9. Enrty 81

Laria: sorry for the late update but its ff.net's fault they locked my account for unknown reason.  
  
Bakura: tisk tisk tisk  
  
Laria: I didn't do anything!!!  
  
Ryou: its ok Lar-Chan, I believe you  
  
Bakura: I don't  
  
Laria: well no one asked you did they  
  
Bakura: they didn't have to, I give it out freely  
  
Laria: you impossible!  
  
Ryou: adjudicator!  
  
Laria: *blink* stop using band vocab.  
  
Ryou: oh, it seems poor Lar-Chan is discombobulated  
  
Laria: wait! You mean that's a real word!  
  
Ryou: yup  
  
Laria: ok enough big words, time for contest stuff. The winner and I think the only one to answer this time is time, Windy Bakura.  
  
Bakura: again!  
  
Laria: yeah  
  
Bakura: I think she's cheating  
  
Ryou: I think we should get on with the story  
  
Laria: sounds good!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making My Own Paradise  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[November 13 - Entry 81]  
  
I knew there was something wrong about how Ryou has been acting lately. Right after we found out that he had no one to be with he was a little depressed. Even if he was being with Anzu it was better then being alone. Well anyways he was all mopping around, then the next day he looked like Christmas had came early.  
  
I had asked him what was up with the sudden change and he just smiled and said that classes were going well. Now I don't know about you, but people don't go though a change like that because 'classes are going well'. I couldn't figure out why he was acting this way, it didn't make sense. Well until today.  
  
I and Ryou went over to Marik's house, we're studying cells now, and Ryou and Malik had a paper to do.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura sat on the floor his back to the couch where Marik was sitting. He put the finishing touches on the plant cell he had been drawing.  
  
"What do we do when were done with the drawing?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Label it" Marik said not even looking up from his drawing. Bakura looked down at the sheet that had the assignment on it. The first word on the list was 'cell wall'. Bakura looked back at his drawing.  
  
"What in Ra's name is a cell wall?" Bakura asked out loud looking from the sheet to his drawing. Marik looked up from his drawing. Bakura had sat it down and was now searching through his book.  
  
"Nice tracing" Marik said. "It's almost better then the book"  
  
"I didn't trace it" Bakura said still looking though his book.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really" Bakura growled "what the hell is a cell wall."  
  
Marik leaned over and pointed to where the cell wall was on Bakura's drawing. Bakura drew a line from it and labeled it. Then he went on to label everything else, with much help from Marik. Once they were finished Marik was laying on the couch Bakura was sketching on a blank sheet of note book paper.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I was trying to draw a picture of Egypt for Marik but it had been so long since I had seen the tremendous pyramids, felt the hot sand at my feet, the warm sun on my skin. I put the pencil and paper down. I couldn't draw it. I couldn't remember what it looked liked. The mental images I had been trying to hold on to had finally faded.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Thou shalt put the stands away" Bakura said quietly. Marik opened his eyes and smiled. It was a code that he and Marik had come up with so The Rule wouldn't know what was going on. To the untrained ear it sounded like nonsense when they could have been saying 'I want some now'.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I left the room with Marik not to far behind me. When I got to the stairs a heard a door close rather forcefully. I looked to Marik, who looked to me. We slowly went up the stairs together very curious about what was going on.  
  
Once we got up to the top of the stairs we saw that only one door was closed. I reached my hand out to the handle.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura turned the handle and opened the door. There was gasp and Bakura stared wide-eyed. Then he grabbed Marik and dragged him into the bathroom, closing the door. Marik had the same look Bakura did.  
  
Malik and Ryou were on the floor staring up at them. They looked just as shocked as the two that had walked in on them. Malik blinked and removed his hand from Ryou's pants.  
  
"Fuck..." Marik said quietly. (*gasps* I cant believe I just used that word O.o;;;)  
  
"That looks like what they were going to do." Bakura said quietly to, in case the microphones outside the room could hear them.  
  
"I... uh- we can explain." Malik said quickly, Ryou turned many shades of red.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I can't believe Malik and Ryou were making out in the bathroom! Of all the people to defy The Rule I'd never guess Ryou or Malik even. It turns out that they've been together ever since they found out Ryou was gonna be alone again.  
  
Ryou had a crush on Malik and didn't want to be alone. Malik didn't want Ryou to be alone anymore so it just sort of happened. Man theres a lot that goes on in Paradise then you'd think.  
  
-----  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laria: well that's it, sorry it took so long  
  
Bakura: if you would stop procrastinating,  
  
Ryou: and writing other stories,  
  
Bakura: and poems  
  
Ryou: you'd get done faster  
  
Laria: . just do the contest question!  
  
Ryou: contest question #4: what color are Ryou's eyes in the first SERIES? Contest Prize #4: Mokuba Kaiba Plushie  
  
Bakura: hint! Its not the same as the second series!  
  
Laria: ooo hard one this time, good luck! 


	10. Entry 94

Laria: yay! Fast update!  
  
Bakura: thanks to Laria's nonexistence social life  
  
Laria: I have a social life!  
  
Bakura: only when there's a Duel Monsters Tournament.  
  
Laria: -.-  
  
Bakura: *smirks*  
  
Laria: tu es tres stupide  
  
Bakura: *blink* stop speaking French!  
  
Laria: d'accord  
  
Bakura: *sigh*  
  
Laria: Ryou, competition la gagnante, s'il te plait  
  
Ryou: sure, the winner was Windy Bakura. sei mong was close, purple was the color of my Yami's eyes, my eyes were green  
  
Laria: merci  
  
Ryou: je vous en prie  
  
Bakura: what! You understand her!  
  
Ryou: oui!  
  
Bakura: O.o  
  
Ryou: qu'est-ce qu'il a?  
  
Laria: *shrugs*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making My Own Paradise  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[November 26 - Entry 94]  
  
It snowed today. I was kinda excited because I've never seen real snow before, because it's to hot in Egypt. I've only pictures of it and seen it in movies. I've always liked snow; it disappointed me every winter when it would never snow.  
  
I woke up this morning and it looked extra glooming out. I figured it was going to rain again. It had been raining a lot lately. I trudged around all morning while I got ready for classes. I was really depressed because of all the rain, and the clouds, and the shear fact of Paradise it's self. But I really perked up on the way to the class building.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura looked up at the thick clouds as he and Ryou walked slowly to the class building. It was still quiet early so hardly anyone was out. Bakura swayed a little, after all it is hard to walk straight when you're looking up.  
  
"It's going to rain again..." Bakura said as he bumped into Ryou. Ryou was pushed sideways and his foot went off the curb. Bakura quickly grabbed his arm.  
  
"Opps!" Bakura pulled Ryou into his arms so he could regain his balance. "Gomen"  
  
"It's ok" Ryou said pulling away from Bakura his checks tinted pink. "It's hard to walk straight when you're not looking forward."  
  
"You know what's fun" Bakura said "running with your head tilted."  
  
Ryou raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Bakura grinned then started off at a slow jog. He titled his head so that it laid on his right shoulder. He veered off to the right. He tried to stay straight but stumbled left and veered off to the right again. Ryou just stood back watching him, laughing. Bakura stopped and looked back at Ryou.  
  
"Are you laughing at me?" Bakura said putting a hand on his hip.  
  
"You looked like you were drunk" Ryou giggled. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Why would anyone want to run like that?"  
  
"We used to race like that back in Egypt." Bakura said. "This one time I bumped into this other kid and-"  
  
Bakura stopped as he saw something small and white fell between the two. Ryou looked up as another one fell behind him. Soon there was lots of little white stuff falling from the sky. Ryou's eyes lit up and he grinned broadly.  
  
"is that... snow?" Bakura asked holding out a hand catching a few flakes. They melted into water from his body heat.  
  
"yup!" Ryou said still grinning brightly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I was almost late for class because of the snow. I was just standing out side watching it fall around me. It gathered in my hair and on my eyelashes. Marik and Seto practically had to drag me inside. I didn't pay attention at all in class, or to anything else. I was just sitting there mesmerized by the snow falling out side the window. I love snow.  
  
-----  
  
Laria: I know its short, the next few chapters will be, but it leads up for the two really long last chapters. Ok on with contest  
  
Ryou: Contest Question #5 When is Malik's Birthday? Contest Prize #5 Yami Plushie  
  
Laria good luck! No hints this time  
  
Bakura: *mumbles something with his mouth taped shut*  
  
Laria: ^_^ *hides Yami-proof-tape behind her back* 


	11. Entry 116

Laria: I wan to tell you all now that I probably wont be updating anything for the next couple of weeks, one because I'm in the middle of writing four stories, with writers block in most of them. And two because I'm going to working on a story for a Fan Fiction Contest I wanna enter. So I'll be focusing most of my time on that. Either that or the "Drum God" story me and my friend Pam are writing  
  
Bakura: she's not writing it, she's just giving you ideas  
  
Laria: ok, Pam's helping me write. For anyone interested in those stories I'll have them up no later then the end of December  
  
Bakura: which really means you'll see them some time in March  
  
Laria: not true!  
  
Bakura: sure  
  
Laria: grrr why do I even put up with you?  
  
Bakura: because I'm the star of the fic  
  
Laria: ok since you're the star you can do the contest info.  
  
Bakura: awww can't you make Ryou do it  
  
Laria: yes, but I want you to  
  
Bakura: -_- the winner is Windy Bakura, ruu was close only one day off, and Saturn Imp was right to, but Windy was the first to review.  
  
Laria: merci  
  
Bakura: yeah yeah  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making My Own Paradise  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[December 18 - Entry 116]  
  
This sucks; I can't believe they don't celebrate holidays here. Every other holiday is fine; I never really liked them anyways. But they don't even celebrate Christmas! Christmas is my favorite part of the year. Just ask anyone back in Egypt. I like Christmas more then my own birthday.  
  
By this time I'd have the whole house decorated by myself. This is good because my parents work all the time. They loved to come home to a decorated house. Well except the tree, we would always do that together. Me and my dad would put on the lights and the tinsel while mum cooked dinner.  
  
It would always be something really good, mostly meatloaf. I love her meatloaf, with mashed potatoes and corn. She would always put it separate on the plate, but I would mush it all together so you couldn't really tell what it was.  
  
After dinner my parents would get out the ornaments and I would pick out the Christmas music. I had tons of Christmas CD's. my friends would some times get annoyed with me because I would listen to them all the time. I would always brake out singing random songs for no reason.  
  
Speaking of singing, I was subconsoinaly singing 'o come all ye faithful' in class day.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura sat at his desk in the back of the classroom he had his science book open but he wasn't reading it. He was spacing out, singing softly to himself.  
  
"... Oh come ye, oh come ye to Bethlehem..."  
  
Marik come in and sat down beside him. Bakura didn't even acknowledge his presences. He just sat there still singing to himself. Marik stared at him.  
  
"... Come and behold him, born the king of angels. Oh come let us adore him, oh come let us adore him oh come let us adore him Ch-"  
  
"What are you singing?"  
  
Both Bakura and Marik jumped. Bakura the most because he was off in his own little world. They both looked up and saw Pegasus standing by there desk. Bakura gulped.  
  
"nothing, sir"  
  
"that's what I thought," Pegasus said "and if you don't want to get in trouble it'll stay nothing."  
  
"yes, sir" Bakura nodded  
  
"good" Pegasus said "good"  
  
Bakura sighed quietly as Pegasus left there desk and went to the front of the class.  
  
"what did Pegasus want?" Seto asked as he sat down in his seat.  
  
"he wanted to know what Bakura was singing" Marik told him  
  
"oh"  
  
Seto turned hi attention on Pegasus, but Marik's was still on Bakura. Bakura was staring out the window at the thick layer of snow they now had. He sighed again.  
  
"what were you singing" Marik asked quietly  
  
"nothing..." Bakura whispered quietly back, still looking out the window. "just a Christmas song"  
  
"Christmas?" Marik questioned. Bakura turned to him. He didn't even know what Christmas was. Did he know what any holidays were?  
  
"I'll tell you at my house" Bakura said so that only Marik could hear him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
after class we spent the day in the bathroom and I told him all kinds of stories about Christmas. He seemed to really like the idea. Eventually though we got tired of talking and went on to... other things. But you don't want to hear about that.  
  
-----  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laria: another short chapter. Oh well I need to go work on my other story anyways and now to the star of the fic for the contest info  
  
Bakura: no I refuse! This is Ryou's job!  
  
Laria: but you're the star  
  
Ryou: I like doing it though  
  
Laria: ok Ryou, you can do it then  
  
Ryou: ^_^ Contest Question # 6: what is Malik's least favorite food? Contest Prize #6: Malik Plushie  
  
Laria: I told you that these would get harder.  
  
Bakura: how come all these questions are about Malik, I demand a question!  
  
Laria: Special Contest Question: how do you get Bakura to shut up? Special Contest Plushie: it's a secret ^_~ this is a real Question so answer it best answer wins! And you can win either of these, so answer both of them.  
  
Bakura: that's not the kind of question I wanted!  
  
Laria: to bad  
  
Ryou: good luck!! 


	12. Entry 123

Laria: *evil laughter*  
  
Ryou: uh... Lar-Chan?  
  
Laria: *stops laughing* yes'm?  
  
Ryou: have you seen my Yami?  
  
Laria: yup *points to the other room where Bakura is sitting taped to a chair with Yami-proof tape watching Barney*  
  
Bakura: *sings* if all the rain drops were lemon drops and gumdrops oh what a rain it'll be...  
  
Ryou: wow you got him to sing... exactly how long has he been there?  
  
Laria: 3 hours, 36 minutes and 56 sec.  
  
Ryou: O.o;;;;  
  
Laria: oh yeah, thanks to queen_galux for the idea. She won the Special Plushie which was a Joey Plushie.  
  
queen_galux: *appears and whispers something in Laria's ear*  
  
Laria: *nodes then whispers in Ryou's ear*  
  
Ryou: sure!! *gives queen_galux a hug*  
  
queen_galux: thanks!! *blows kiss and disappears*  
  
Laria: *latches onto Ryou and doesn't let go* MINE!!!! Oh yeah, Windy won the other plushie, big surprise, don't worry Saturn Imp I'll make sure you win a plushie ^_^ on with the story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making My Own Paradise  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[December 25 - Entry 123]  
  
Christmas Day  
  
I love Marik so much. I know I say that a lot but its true. Today Marik did the greatest anyone could ever do. He made me feel as if I was back in Egypt again.  
  
After class Marik invited me over to his house to work on homework. We didn't we didn't met anyone on the way, not even Malik. We usually meet up with him every time we go to Marik's. I figured that he and Ryou had another essay to write for there class.  
  
Once we got there we speed though our homework, well Marik did at least. When he was done he laid it done so that I could copy the answers with out getting caught. He then got up and left. I didn't pay to much attention to what he was doing because I was too immersed in my work. After a while he came back.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Marik stood behind the couch looking down at Bakura.  
  
"You done?" he asked. Bakura looked up at him and nodded. "Good, flies are in the ice box."  
  
Bakura gave Marik a questioned look. He sat his book down and followed him up stairs. Marik had something to show him, but what?  
  
"Close your eyes" Marik said quietly as they reached the bathroom. Bakura obeyed. As Marik lead him along he was trying to figure out what in Ra's name was up with is Koibito. Bakura heard a door opening, the bathroom door. it closed again quickly.  
  
"Open your eyes" he heard Marik say.  
  
Bakura opened his eyes and gasped. Marik had set up a makeshift Christmas in the bathroom. He had put on of the plants in there and decorated it with random jewelry and placed a small lamp shade on top as a star. He had also strong popcorn and hung it around. He had done just about everything he could with what he had. But it was good enough.  
  
"It's not very good" Marik confessed. "I kind of forgot some of the things you told me and..."  
  
"Its prefect!" Bakura said pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
  
"I told Malik" Marik said when they broke apart. "I had to get him out of the house somehow."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's over at your house" Marik said "celebrating with Ryou"  
  
They both grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
We the rest of the evening "celebrating" but eventually it got late and I had to go home. I can't believe Marik had gone though so much trouble just for me. It's made me fall in love with him all over again.  
  
This was the best Christmas ever.  
  
-----  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laria: awww why can't it be Christmas yet.  
  
Ryou: its ok Lar-Chan, it'll be here soon  
  
Laria: its not even Thanksgiving yet T_T  
  
Ryou: *sigh*  
  
Seto: what's her problem?  
  
Ryou: Christmas  
  
Seto: again!  
  
Laria: *sits in the corner with Joe playing 'Christmas ala Big Band'*  
  
Seto and Ryou: -.-  
  
Ryou: I'm just gonna do the contest question... Contest Question #7: In Ancient Egypt what side of the face it Bakura's scars on? Contest Prize: Marik Plushie.  
  
Laria: *is now playing 'What Child is This?'*  
  
Ryou: *shakes head* 


	13. Entry 130

Laria: I don't know why I'm updating... I don't fell like it... but I'm bored  
  
Ryou: Lar-Chan's been sick all week, but she's lucky she gets a 6 day weekend  
  
Laria: *with no excitement at all* yay...  
  
Ryou: I know what will cheer her up *takes out 'Muppet Christmas Carol'*  
  
Laria: where'd you get that?  
  
Ryou: in your closet  
  
Laria: O.o;;; you went in the Shadow Realm for me! (My closet is the entrance to the Shadow Realm if you didn't know) *huggles Ryou*  
  
Ryou: *pets Laria's head* why was it in there anyways  
  
Laria: my sister banished it because I watched it to much.  
  
Ryou: oh... well I'll go get it ready and you do the contest info for me.  
  
Laria: ok, well Windy didn't win this time  
  
Bakura: that's a surprise  
  
Laria: what are you doing out here?  
  
Bakura: you didn't think you could keep me in there forever.  
  
Laria: that was Yami-proof tape!  
  
Bakura: Malik isn't a Yami.  
  
Laria: *growls* I'm going to beat him  
  
Bakura: ooo sounds fun, can you beat me to?  
  
Laria: no  
  
Bakura: awww  
  
Laria: oh yeah, sei mong won this time  
  
Bakura: what kind of name is that?  
  
Laria: shut it  
  
Ryou: ok movies ready  
  
Laria: great!  
  
Bakura: what are we watching?  
  
Laria: you'll see  
  
Bakura: as long as it's not Muppets  
  
Laria: *grins evilly*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making My Own Paradise  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[January 1 - Entry 130]  
  
New Years Day  
  
Ra I hate this place so much. Not only do they control your ever decision about your life, they control the day you were born to. According to The Rule today is all of our birthdays. It's so stupid! What gets me is that nobody cares. I guess they've never known that its not there real birthday. Oh well.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura sat at his desk next to Marik, who was asking him questions out of the book. They were having a test today and Marik wanted to make sure Bakura was ready.  
  
"What is photosynthesis?" Marik asked.  
  
"A long word..." Bakura said lazily staring out the window. Marik chuckled.  
  
"Come on take this seriously"  
  
Bakura turned to Marik.  
  
"Speak for yourself" he said "you laughed"  
  
"Yeah well" Marik smiled "just answer the question"  
  
"Its how plants make food" Bakura said "see I'm ready"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Marik closed the book as Seto sat down. He was smiling to, which was really unusual because he never smiles.  
  
(Laria's note: I just wanted to tell you all that I can't read my hand writing. I wrote this on the bus to a Band competition and it's messier then normal. ^_^)  
  
"What's up with you two?" Bakura asked. "Marik's extra happy, and Seto is just plain happy."  
  
Seto stared at Bakura and Marik chuckled again.  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"It's January 1st" Marik said  
  
"Can you believe it's been a year already?" Seto said almost dreamily  
  
"What's the big deal about new year's day?" Bakura was confused.  
  
"Today's our birthday" Seto said "seventeen today"  
  
"You two were born on the same day." Bakura said  
  
"Bakura, today's everyone's birthday" Marik told him  
  
"Not mi-"  
  
"Shhhhh!!" Marik hushed him as Pegasus walked by.  
  
"I don't care what The Rule says" Bakura said quietly "today will never be my birthday."  
  
"When is your birthday?" Seto asked,  
  
"September 2nd"  
  
"Wouldn't it be cool to have different birthdays?" Marik said  
  
"If you could change your birthday, what day would it be?" Bakura asked.  
  
"December 23rd" Marik said "right before Christmas"  
  
"Mine would be October 25th" Seto said, the other two looked at him "I don't know why, I've just always liked that day."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I think it's so great that I'm corrupting the minds of the teenagers of Paradise, hell I might even make a difference... hopefully.  
  
-----  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*in the Muppet Christmas Carol*  
  
Fazzywig: at this time during the proceedings it is tradition for me to make a little speech  
  
Jacob and Robert Marly: and its tradition for us to take a little nap  
  
Fazzywig: alright my speech. Here is my Christmas speech: thank you all and merry Christmas.  
  
Jacob and Robert Marly: that was the speech?  
  
Jacob: it was dumb!  
  
Robert: it was obvious!  
  
Jacob: it was...  
  
Robert: Short!  
  
Jacob and Robert: we loved it!  
  
*in the real world*  
  
Laria: *is sitting there saying ever line along with the movie*  
  
Bakura: *is taped to a chair again* Hikari! This is sad! She's memorized this whole movie.  
  
Ryou: that's nice. Ok on with the contest. Contest Question #8: What does Ryou's shoes look like? Contest Prize #8: Ryou Plushie. If you don't know the answer, guess anyways, the closest wins.  
  
Laria: good luck! *goes back to reciting the movie* 


	14. Entry 172

Laria: I'm really sorry for the really short chapters but I was in a writers block... and I just wanted to get to this chapter  
  
Ryou: only cause you wanted to-  
  
Laria: *covers Ryou's mouth* hey! You're going to give away the ending  
  
Bakura: oh so this is the chapter where you-  
  
Laria: Bakura!! *covers his mouth to* -_- if you haven't guessed something important happens in this chapter...  
  
Ryou: *mouth is still covered* mmmm mmm mmmmmm......  
  
Laria: disclaimer... oh my Ra your right! *uncovers his mouth*  
  
Ryou: Laria does not own Yu-gi-oh! If she did it would be very sad and bloody...  
  
Laria: just how I like it  
  
Ryou: do you have to put this chapter up?  
  
Laria: of course  
  
Ryou: but I don't want-  
  
Laria: *covers his mouth again* ok on to the fic. P.S. big gap between this chapter and the last one... I didn't have any ideas to put into chapters... plus this chapter is better then anything else I could have wasted your time with. And all of you were complaining about short chapters anyways. Windy won the contest...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making My Own Paradise  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[February 12 - Entry 172]  
  
I can't wait until they finish with these surprise checks The Rule has been doing. They've already checked Marik's house. But they haven't been here yet. Well better go incase they come.  
  
-----  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura was lying on the couch bored out of his mind. Ever since The Rule started the surprise checks he and Marik didn't dare do anything. They didn't want to chance it. Right now Bakura was home alone. Ryou had gone over to Malik's to work on homework.  
  
I'm glad I'm not in the English class, Bakura thought; they have a hell of a lot of essays to write.  
  
Marik was at Seto's house. Pegasus had given them a project and assigned partners. Marik and Seto were partners; Bakura had been pair with Mai. Ever since Anzu's death Mai had blamed Bakura and had been mad at him. So instead of having to actually work with Bakura on it she offered to do it herself. Plus she knew how he was it came to science. So there was no one around for him to hang with.  
  
Bakura closed his eyes; since there was nothing to do he decided a nap seemed like a good idea. He never found sleep; he just drifted into a sort of dream state. Without warning he was brought back to reality with a start.  
  
"Everyone is required to gather in front of The Rule H.Q."  
  
Bakura's heart skipped a beat. He remembered all to well the last time he heard that announcement. The visions of that day had been forever burned in his mind. He quickly got up and walked swiftly to The Rule H.Q. He had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He shrugged off the feeling as he drew closer to The Rule H.Q.  
  
As soon as he got there he looked around for anyone close, not many people were there yet. He soon saw someone. Standing there away from everyone else was Malik. He was alone and Ryou was no where in sight. As Bakura got closer to Malik he saw that he was crying.  
  
"Malik!" Bakura exclaimed "what happened? Where's Ryou?"  
  
"He's..." Malik whimpered as more tears formed in his eyes. "They took him!"  
  
"What!?" Bakura's eyes widened.  
  
"We were caught!" Malik sobbed. "They came and grabbed us and Ryou..."  
  
Malik trailed off tears flooding down his cheeks. Bakura put an arm around him comforting him.  
  
"Ryou pleaded with them" Malik continued "he begged them not to take me"  
  
"Malik!"  
  
They both looked up to see Marik and Seto running toward them.  
  
"'Niichan!" Malik collapsed on Marik. Marik put his arms around him. Malik sobbed into his brother's chest. His fist clenched onto the shirt he was soaking with his tears.  
  
"They were caught" Bakura told the two that had just arrived "they took Ryou"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Weren't you already inspected?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"They inspected us again" Malik said, it was muffled though because his face was still buried in Marik shirt. "It's all my fault!"  
  
"It's not your fault" Marik said rubbing Malik's back trying to calm him.  
  
"Attention!"  
  
Bakura's blood ran cold as a female's voice rang over the crowd. He had never heard the voice before but it still gave him chills. He looked up at The Rule H.Q. and saw a woman, a very young looking one, standing up there, Ryou at her side. Bakura could tell he had been crying too.  
  
"Master Kumade" Marik told Bakura very quietly. Bakura looked back at the woman that stood up in front of the crowed. He had heard about Master Kumade only four months ago in the ventilation shaft while inside The Rule H.Q. he had never pictured her to be this young... or female even.  
  
"Today!" Master Kumade started "today the most awful, most terrible and ruthless crime was committed. A sin above all other sin was made. Today! This... boy" she motioned toward Ryou "this rotten, dirty, disgusting boy. Today this boy was found committing a deed. A deed so vile he should be killed twice instead of once like we will do so very soon. For you see this boy was caught kissing. But he was not just kissing just any female. Oh no, this boy caught kissing a member of the same sex! He was caught in the bathroom, the one sanctuary I gave to you. The one place you can be alone, for just a little bit. But now this boy and the whore he was with have violated that right, that privilege, that... freedom. Today, that will now be taken away from you. As I speak these very words cameras and microphones are being installed. Now, you can all say thank you to this slut for what he did, before he dies. And let me make it clear to all of you. The Rule will not stand for this! I will be watching your every movement. Listening to your every word. I will personally make sure this never happens... again"  
  
a murmur spread though the crowed. Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Seto stood silent, mouths open. Master Kumade's words chilled Bakura to the bone. He looked at Ryou; his bangs fell over his eyes but he could still see the tears under the slivery white locks.  
  
It broke Bakura's heart to see Ryou standing up there like that. He knew he hadn't known Ryou for very long but he loved Ryou like a brother. Bakura clenched his fists. No one disserved this, he couldn't stand it. Why did it have to happen to Ryou? He was the most innocent and caring person Bakura had ever met.  
  
Bakura glanced over at Marik and Malik. Marik held his twin brother in his arms trying to calm him. The words that Master Kumade spoke hurt him the most. Malik blamed himself for Ryou standing up there alone. If only he had stopped Ryou begging The Rule to spare him.  
  
"Now!" Master Kumade said "its time to put an end to this evil!"  
  
She violently pushed Ryou to his knees. She laughed as Ryou bowed his head and curled up into a ball. Her laugh was loud and high pitched; it sent a shiver down Bakura, and everyone else's spine. Master Kumade glared down at Ryou.  
  
"stop trying to deny your fate, boy" she sneered "you have brought this upon yourself with that foolish act."  
  
Croquet walked up to Ryou and tried to put Ryou's head though the hole of the guillotine. Ryou just shook his head and moved away. Master Kumade glared even harder at Ryou as she kicked him. Bakura's eye twitched, he was close to running up there and stuffing Master Kumade's head though that hole.  
  
They finally got Ryou ready for his execution. Master Kumade raised her hand, looking down at Ryou with a sadistic grin.  
  
"Any last words tramp?"  
  
Ryou lifted his head and scanned the crowed. Soon his eyes fell on Malik; they gazed into each other's eyes for one last time.  
  
"I'll love you forever Malik" Ryou said. Master Kumade laughed again.  
  
"How touching" she said shortly as she dropped her arm and Bakura looked away. the sound of the blade hitting the wood of the guillotine rang though the air. He felt sick to his stomach as tears weld up in his eyes. He heard Malik sobbing harder then ever into his brother's chest. Bakura felt weak, he fell to his knees tears flooding from his eyes. he felt so alone, like a part of his heart had been ripped out.  
  
"Bakura..."  
  
Bakura looked up to see Seto kneeling in front of him.  
  
"Come on, we shouldn't stay here..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laria: I'm so evil...  
  
Ryou: you killed me!  
  
Bakura: I think this is the first time Ryou has died in a fanfic with out committing suicide  
  
Laria: suicide is so over rated, it's to over done.  
  
Ryou: yeah no kidding  
  
Laria: well just so you all know next chapter is the last chapter, so you all can't kill me yet!  
  
Bakura: there probably wait until after you finish before they storm your house with torches and pitchforks.  
  
Laria: yeah I know... maybe I should wait a long time before I update again.  
  
Ryou: are you trying to make everyone hate you  
  
Laria: not really... ok onto the contest questions  
  
Ryou: ok Contest Question # 9: What's Ryou's favorite food? Contest Prize: Bakura Plushie. And Extra Special Contest Question: What is the name of the disease that almost killed Laria, just days before her 16th birthday? Extra Special Contest Plushie: Extra Special Laria Plushie (aren't you all lucky ^_^)  
  
Laria: and for those who wonder why Windy wins all the plushies is because she's the only one who answers all the questions... even if she doesn't know them. This is the last contest so it's your last chance to win.  
  
Bakura: P.S. for all those who want to know, Ryou's shoes are blue with white soles and white laces that are tied in rosettes  
  
Ryou: and I find it really creepy that she knows that, with that much detail.  
  
Laria: =^_^= *huggles Ryou* my obsession 


	15. Entry 173

Laria: I guess you guys really want me to finish this seeing that all of you asked for me to update (some of you in reviews for other fics).  
  
Ryou: I'm surprised they haven't killed you  
  
Laria: no, but I did make quiet a few of them cry. 'Cept Windy, guess I'm just gonna have to try hard  
  
Ryou: how many times are you going to kill me?  
  
Laria: who said anything about you... I'm going after Malik next.  
  
Ryou: -.-  
  
Laria: ok I've talked enough for now... Ryou would you be so kind and do the contest info?  
  
Ryou: sure... the winner of the Bakura Plushie is Saturn Imp.  
  
Laria: see I told ya you'd win one!  
  
Ryou: and the winner of the Laria Plushie was Windy.  
  
Laria: I was just seeing who out there really knew me. Oh yeah, queen_galux felt sorry that you had to put up with such a mean authoress like me. She also said you could go hang with her and help her write a story.  
  
Ryou: can I go right now?  
  
Laria: no, you have to wait until the fic is over.  
  
Ryou: well then let's get to it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making My Own Paradise  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[February 14 - Entry 173]  
  
The sun is setting. I just can't imagine how I ever lived with out that beautiful orb. Actually I can't imagine living in Paradise at all. I know it wasn't long ago but it all seems like a horrible nightmare. A nightmare I've finally woke from. I and Marik and Malik have escaped from Paradise. How, you ask? Well it all started two days ago.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't take it anymore" Bakura stated out loud, gaining the attention of Marik. It was late in the night after Ryou had died. Seto had gone home and Malik had been up in his room ever since they had got home. Bakura and Marik had been sitting in silence for some time now. "I can't stay here anymore!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Marik asked "stay where?"  
  
"Here!" Bakura empathized, "In Paradise! I'm sick of this place! I'm sick of the darkness! I'm sick of being watched! And I'm sick of The Ra Damned Rule telling me how to live my damn life!"  
  
"Bakura! Shhh!" Marik hushed him "The Rule will hear you"  
  
"I don't care" Bakura said "let them hear me, I don't care! I want out, there has got to be a way out of here!"  
  
Marik looked away from Bakura and bit his bottom lip. Bakura stared at him.  
  
"You know don't you?" Bakura questioned. "You know how to get out?"  
  
"Well..." Marik trailed off "I might..."  
  
"Where is it how long have you known why didn't you tell me lets leave now"  
  
"I don't know..." Marik said looking back at Bakura "what I'm wrong?"  
  
"So you make one mistake?" Bakura shrugged "I made the mistake of ever listening to my parents and moving to this Ra forsaken hell hole"  
  
"What if we're caught?"  
  
"What if we aren't?" Bakura asked back "we could be free! We could do what ever we want; go where ever we want... we could go to Egypt!"  
  
Bakura could see the desire burning in Marik's eyes. He had mentioned freedom. It was like dangling a huge stake in front of a hungry dog, 'cept you didn't have to worry about getting you're leg torn off. Marik bit his lip again as he wrestled between death and freedom. Finally he sighed.  
  
"Your not going anywhere with out me"  
  
Bakura and Marik looked up to see Malik standing there.  
  
"You want to go?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Why not, it's not like there's anything left for me here. Ryou's gone and I couldn't bear being away from you Niichan"  
  
"It's settled then, we're going"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As quickly as we could we packed everything we could fit into our class bags and left. Both Marik and Malik knew where they were going. Apparently there were giant walls that surrounded Paradise. We were heading toward the south wall. We didn't run in to any trouble until we reached the wall.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, well, well" the three looked up to see Keith standing not far from the wall "what do we have here, the escapees"  
  
"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" Bakura said stepping forward. Marik grabbed his arm to prevent him from doing something stupid.  
  
"You lot all in a whole heap of trouble with The Rule, especially you, young Bakura" Keith said grinning spitefully. He held up a book that looked all too familiar to Bakura.  
  
"My journal!" Bakura exclaimed, he tugged roughly against Marik's tight grip.  
  
"It seems that you have been corrupting the minds of the citizens of Paradise ever since you arrived here." Keith sneered "I told Master Kumade not to let you come here"  
  
"It's not like I had a choice!" Bakura yelled "blame my parents, they made me come here."  
  
"Hell, I wish I could" Keith shrugged "but you see, they didn't bother to follow The Rule either."  
  
"You mean there...?"  
  
"I guess ignorance runs in the family"  
  
That was the final straw; Bakura broke from Marik's grip and charged right Keith. Before Keith knew it Bakura had tackled him to the ground and was punching madly at him. But Keith was more experienced in fighting then Bakura and dodged every blow.  
  
Marik and Malik stared dumbstruck at Bakura's behavior. Marik noticed Bakura's journal lying on the ground. Malik heard foot steps behind him; more people from The Rule were coming.  
  
"Niichan! What are we going to do?" Malik asked.  
  
"Go! Climb the wall and when you get to the other side, run" Marik told him as he ran to help Bakura.  
  
"What about you two?"  
  
"Don't worry we'll catch up!" Marik grabbed Bakura's Journal and stuffed it into his class bag then went to go get Bakura off Keith.  
  
Malik ran straight for the wall and started to climb. He didn't get very far until one of The Rule grabbed his ankle.  
  
"No! Let me go!" Malik screamed and tried to climb higher but only fell and was grabbed. The one from The Rule was one of the same ones that had come when he and Ryou were caught earlier.  
  
"I knew Master Kumade should have killed the both of you" he sneered.  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura and Keith were still fighting. Marik jumped out of the way of several members of The Rule as he made his way over to the two rolling on the ground. Bakura had finally got a punch in right before Keith had knocked him over. Keith stood up and was about to kick the white haired teen when Marik came up behind Keith and hit him as hard as he could with his class bag.  
  
The blow didn't really hurt Keith but he was taken by surprise and the force of the hit sent him toppling over. Marik preceded to whack anybody else from The Rule that was in arms lengths as Bakura scrambled to his feet.  
  
"We have to go now!" Marik yelled to Bakura, his class bag wasn't proven to be doing much good anymore. Bakura nodded and kicked Keith as hard as he could in the side and the two sprinted to the wall. They climbed faster then they ever have up the giant stone wall.  
  
Malik was still struggling with his captor. He had never had any fighting experience so he really didn't know how to get free. The person who held him had Malik's hands behind his back so they couldn't anything. So he struggled, kicking his legs frantically.  
  
"Hey cut that out you-"  
  
The captor was cut off as Malik's foot flew backwards, straight into his crotch. He gave a low painful moan and fell over. Malik smiled at himself and started to climb the wall again. Neither Marik nor Bakura were anywhere to be seen. Keith excruciatingly got to his feet just in time to see Malik slowly making his way up the wall.  
  
"Stop him you fools!"  
  
Malik looked down at the ground and gulped. Climbing had never been high on in the list of things he enjoyed, or even liked. He had a really bad feeling about this.  
  
Bakura and Marik stood at the top of the wall. It was a long way down.  
  
"Do you think we could climb down?" Marik asked.  
  
"I hope so" Bakura said "or else were gonna be up here a really long time."  
  
They turned around and carefully climbed down the wall. They got over half way down and felt it was safe enough to jump down to the ground. Bakura jumped first. When his feet hit the soft sand on the ground he lost his balance and fell backwards against the wall.  
  
Then Marik jumped. He didn't know of how soft sand was and fell right over at Bakura's feet. Bakura laughed as Marik sat up and brushed sand from his hair.  
  
"I-I can't believe it" Marik said paying no mind to Bakura "are, are we really in Egypt?"  
  
"I'm not sure" Bakura said "there are a lot of deserts in Africa"  
  
Marik frowned slightly  
  
"Don't worry koi" Bakura said putting an arm around Marik "we'll get to Egypt. I wouldn't live anywhere else. It's the best, and you deserve the best."  
  
"Domo arigato" Marik said smiling "and that reminds me"  
  
Marik opened his bag and dug out the book that Keith had had. He handed it to Bakura.  
  
"my journal!" Bakura hugged the book then leaned over into a passionate kiss with Marik.  
  
"Really now! Do you have to do that where anyone could just walk by and see you?!"  
  
Bakura and Marik broke the kiss and glanced up. Malik was sitting on top of the wall smiling down on them. Bakura stood up so he could see him better.  
  
"Hey Malik! How about you get your ass down here and say that to my face!?"  
  
"After the number you did just did on Keith, I'd rather stay up here." Malik yelled back to Bakura,  
  
"I can climb!" Bakura yelled putting a foot and a hand on the wall.  
  
"Malik get down here before Kura goes up there and throws you off." Marik yelled too.  
  
"Fine fine"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
From there we've been walking. We walked the rest of the day and well into the night. We were still at it the day after; now I sit on sand dune right above Abu Simbel. We were starving by the time we got here so I went down in the city and stole some food for use. I never realized I had such a good talent of stealing. I probably was a tomb robber in a past life or something.  
  
We found a small cave on the top of the sand dune which is right above the city and decided to camp out here for the night. Marik and Malik are already asleep. Marik looks so cute when he's asleep. It's a pity they are sleeping, the sunset is beautiful. The sky is painted with red and gold with strips of purple and blue.  
  
Well this is the last page of this journal. I can't believe it. It's felt like forever when in reality it's only been a few months. So much has happened since I left Egypt with my parents. I still can't help feeling responsible for the deaths of Anzu and Ryou. Even if Paradise is better off with out Anzu. I will never forget Ryou. He was such a wonderful person, stuck in the most unpleasant place. Most everyone in Paradise is like that.  
  
Its getting dark now and I cant really see anymore so I'm going to end this entry and this journal now.  
  
Bakura, Abu Simbel, Egypt, February 14  
  
-----  
  
FIN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laria: yay! I'm finally done!  
  
Bakura: thank Ra!  
  
Laria: i'm gonna feel so bad that I wont be working on this any more, I've really loved writing it, and reading all my wonderful reviews *blows kiss to everyone who reviewed*  
  
Ryou: *comes out with a plate of cookies*  
  
Bakura: what are those for?  
  
Ryou: these are for all the reviewers who answered the contest questions but didn't win.  
  
Laria: great idea Ryou-Chan! ^_^  
  
Ryou: yup and I made them so there extra sweet  
  
Laria: really? Do I get one?  
  
Ryou: I don't know you did kill me  
  
Malik and Marik: *appear*  
  
Laria: hey I was wondering when you'd show up  
  
Marik: I heard something about cookies  
  
Ryou: yup *hands Marik and a cookie with his name written in black frosting and Malik one with his name in purple*  
  
Malik and Marik: ^_^ thanks Ryou-Chan!  
  
Laria: don't I get a cookie?  
  
Bakura: hikari! Where's my cookie? I was the star of the fic.  
  
Ryou: its right here *hands him a cookie with his name in red*  
  
Laria: I'm the authoress! Where's my cookie?  
  
Ryou: *ignores Laria and goes off to hand out all the other cookies*  
  
Laria: *holds up green neon flashing sign saying 'Unloved Authoress'*  
  
Everyone else: *munches on there cookies*  
  
Ryou: *comes back with one cookie left*  
  
Laria: oh, that's my cookie isn't it?  
  
Ryou: no this one is for me *shows her it has his name in blue*  
  
Laria: T_T I do all this work and I don't even get a cookie  
  
Ryou: I never said that  
  
Laria: then where is it?  
  
Ryou: *hands her a cookie bigger then everyone else with her name in green* this is from me and all you fans  
  
Laria: ^___^ yay! Thanks everyone who reviewed and will review I love you all!! *sits in the corner with Ryou and munches on her cookie* 


End file.
